Monster Duels 3
by Miles Montgomery
Summary: *Sequel to Monster Duels 2* Trevor's brother has come for revenge. Somehow he brings Trevor's Millenium Item back. Now he can see the future and read minds. How will Yugi and Co. be able to stop him? *Complete*
1. A New Threat

Monster Duels 3  
  
Chapter One: The New Threat  
  
A boy wearing a golden bracelet walked into Kaiba's Game Palace. He went to the exact spot that Yugi had beaten Trevor Marscov. The bracelet glowed and light swirled on the ground and began to coalesce into an object. The object turned out to be another golden bracelet. The boy clasped it onto his arm. "Now, Yugi shall pay," said the boy before leaving. "But first, a little fun." The boy walks outside. "First, I will go for Kaiba, then, Yugi's friends, and finally, Yugi himself." The boy laughs as he walks down the street.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi and his friends, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, and Mai Valentine. They were watching a Duel Monsters tournament on the television so Mai, Yugi, and Joey could get some ideas for new strategies.  
  
Out front, Solomon Motou was sweeping the walk when the boy walked up. "I want to duel you," the boy said to Solomon.  
  
"Well, I haven't dueled in a long time."  
  
"That's fine old man."  
  
"Let me get my deck then." Solomon went inside the store and got his deck. He came back outside. "Where do you want to duel?"  
  
"How about at Kaiba's Game Palace?"  
  
"Fine with me. Let's go."  
  
They started walking towards Kaiba's Game Palace. The others came out just in time to see Yugi's grandfather walk down the street with the boy. Yugi locked the door to the store. The five youngsters followed them.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Solomon vs Piotr Part One

Monster Duels 3  
  
Chapter 2: Solomon vs. Piotr Part One  
  
Solomon and the boy entered Kaiba's Game Palace. They walked up to one of the dueling fields and got on their individual platforms.  
  
"What is your name?" Solomon asked.  
  
"My name is Piotr," replied the boy. "Piotr Marscov. I am Trevor Marscov's brother."  
  
"That's Trevor's brother!?!" Joey exclaimed. "Let me at him."  
  
"Stop him, Mai," Tristan said.  
  
Mai spun Joey around, locked him in her arms, and did the only thing she knew to shut him up. She kissed him. Joey practically melted in her arms.  
  
"Let's duel!" both of the duelists said.  
  
"I lay this card down in Defense Mode," Solomon said, laying down a card.  
  
Piotr used his Millennium Items to look both into the future and into Solomon's mind. "Hmmm. The Man-Eater Bug," he thought to himself. Then he told Solomon. "Before I put down any monsters, I'm going to use Dark- Piercing Light to flip over and activate your card." The Man-Eater Bug was flipped over. "His effect now happens. The only problem is I have no monsters on the field. I now put out La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. I also play Stop Defense. Now, La Jinn! Attack the Man-Eater Bug!"  
  
Piotr: 2000  
  
Solomon: 550  
  
"What!?" Téa exclaimed. "It's like he knew what card Grandpa had on the field," Yugi said.  
  
"It's Pegasus all over again," Mai commented.  
  
"Give it up, old man," Piotr said. "You can't win."  
  
"Yes I can." He drew a card and looked at his hand. Then he pulled one out of his hand and put it on the field. "I use the Meteor Black Dragon in Attack mode."  
  
The Meteor Black Dragon appeared on the field.  
  
"That's one of the rarest monsters in Duel Monsters," Tristan said.  
  
"I know," Joey commented, finally calmed down. "It's attack power is even higher than the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's."  
  
"3500," Yugi said. "Even the Black Skull Dragon couldn't beat that one."  
  
"Now!" Solomon said. "Meteor Black Dragon! Attack!"  
  
Piotr: 300  
  
Solomon: 550  
  
"You won't win so easily, Gramps," Piotr said. "I knew you were going to pull this one." Then the bracelet on his left arm glowed. "I forsee that I will win this duel in just a few short turns. Hahahhahahahaahah!"  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	3. Solomon vs Piotr Part Two

Monster Duels 3  
  
Chapter 3: Solomon vs. Piotr Part Two  
  
  
  
"Looks like Grandpa's got Piotr on the ropes," Yugi said.  
  
"You got that right," Téa agreed.  
  
"There's no way Piotr can win now," Tristan commented.  
  
"I think the whole bunch of Marscov's should get what's coming to them," Joey said, almost too gleefully.  
  
"Just because Trevor locked your soul inside of his bracelet, doesn't mean that his brother is that bad."  
  
"Yes," Yugi agreed. "But one thing I don't understand. Why did he want to duel my Grandfather?"  
  
They all turned back to the duel.  
  
"I put this card in Defense mode," Piotr said.  
  
"Playing the easy way out, Sonny," Solomon asked.  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Meteor Black Dragon! Attack his face down card!"  
  
"Got you old man. My face down card was the Wall of Illusion. Your Meteor Black Dragon gets sent back to your hand. I don't have to do all this but I want to make it fun. So I use Card Destruction. Now redraw what you originally had in your hand. Now I play Ookazi and do 800 points of damage to your Life Points."  
  
Piotr: 300  
  
Solomon: 0  
  
"Good game there, son," Solomon said.  
  
"I am not your son," Piotr snapped at him. "I wouldn't want to be your son even if you were the last father on Earth. And since you lost. I will take your Meteor Black dragon as my own but not before sealing your soul in it. Hahahahahhaahah!"  
  
Solomon's soul was sucked into the Meteor Black Dragon's card.  
  
"That cheat!" screamed Joey.  
  
"Why don't you play against me and prove that I'm a cheat, Joey?" Piotr asked.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Piotr vs Joey Part One

Monster Duels 3  
  
Chapter 4: Piotr vs. Joey Part One  
  
Joey stepped onto the platform and was raised above the field.  
  
"Are you ready to duel?"  
  
"I'm ready to beat you, if that's what you mean."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Piotr challenged. "I can practically see you sweat."  
  
"Yeah? Well don't sweat it. Those are just tears of joy, knowing that I'm gonna beat your butt."  
  
"You are so full of yourself, aren't you? Hahahhaah."  
  
"Laugh now," Joey said, getting angry. "But you're going to be crying later."  
  
"I seriously doubt that."  
  
"Would they just duel already?" Téa asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "I don't know who's ego is bigger. Joey's or Piotr's."  
  
"We have to win," Yugi said. "For my Grandfather."  
  
"Yugi's right," Mai agreed. "His grandfather and everything we stand for, is at stake here." She turns to the field. "Joey! "Kick his butt!"  
  
"Let's duel!!" Joey and Piotr exclaimed.  
  
"I put down Ryu-Kishin in Attack mode," Piotr said. Ryu-Kishin appeared on the field.  
  
"I can counter that one," Joey said. "Goooo Baby Dragon! In Attack mode! Baby Dragon! Attack Ryu-Kishin! I also put this card face down on my Magic and Trap card zone."  
  
Piotr: 1800  
  
Joey: 2000  
  
"I now put out SwordStalker in Attack mode and attack your Baby Dragon."  
  
"Got you, Piotr. I use Waboku to stop your attack. Then I put down the Time Wizard in Attack mode. Time Wizard! Do your stuff!"  
  
The Time Wizard's Time Roulette spun and landed on a skull. The Time Wizard and Baby Dragon were destroyed.  
  
Piotr: 1800  
  
Joey: 1150  
  
"I put down La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in Attack mode. Then I end my turn."  
  
"You shouldn't have done that. I just drew my best card. The Red-Eyes Black dragon in Attack mode. Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Attack La Jinn!"  
  
Piotr: 1200  
  
Joey: 1150  
  
"This is getting intense," Mai said.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "At this rate, anybody could win."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Piotr vs Joey Part Two

Monster Duels 3  
  
Chapter 5: Piotr vs. Joey Part Two  
  
"Joey's taking him down," Mai cheered, while jumping around.  
  
"I think not you pathetic idiots. Did you forget that I can see the future and read his mind. I will not lose this match so easily. I pass on my turn."  
  
"Very well. Red-Eyes! Attack his SwordStalker!"  
  
Piotr: 800  
  
Joey: 1150  
  
"My turn," Piotr said. "I put down Ancient Brain in Attack mode. Then I place down Polymerization. With that, I fuse Ancient Brain with a card in my hand. Tainted Wisdom. The two cards now fuse into Skull Knight. I also use Sword of Dark Destruction on him. Skull Knight! Attack the Red- Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
Piotr: 800  
  
Joey: 500  
  
"Your go, little Joey."  
  
"Hey!" screamed Joey. "Nobody calls me 'little Joey'! Ever!!!!"  
  
"Someone has some issues," Téa commented.  
  
"Tell me about it," Mai said. "At least you're not the one dating him."  
  
" I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Red-Eyes and I use Metalmorph on him to turn him into the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon! Red-Eyes! Attack his Skull Knight!"  
  
Piotr: 650  
  
Joey: 500  
  
"That's the last hit you'll make on me. I put Ameba down on the field in Attack mode. Now I end my turn and wipe out your Life points."  
  
Piotr: 650  
  
Joey: 0  
  
"How is that possible?" Joey asked.  
  
"You see, Ameba may be weak with an attack power of 350 and a defense of 300 but it's his effect that makes him so formidable. His effect is: when you place him face up on the field and control shifts to your opponent, do 2000 points of direct damage to their Life Points."  
  
"You cheat!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Temper, temper," Piotr said. "I have an idea to cool you off." Piotr's bracelet glows and Joey's soul is sucked into the Red-Eyes Black Dragon's card. Piotr picks it up. "As winner, I claim your card and your soul."  
  
"You freak!" Mai yelled.  
  
"Would you like to duel me?" Piotr asked.  
  
"Would I ever?"  
  
"Then get up here and duel me."  
  
"I will."  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	6. Piotr vs Mai Part One

Monster Duels 3  
  
Chapter 6: Piotr vs. Mai Part One  
  
Mai stepped onto the platform and was raised above the field.  
  
"Are you ready to lose, Mai Valentine?" Piotr asked.  
  
"In your dreams, creep," Mai answered back.  
  
"For that, I will finish you off fast."  
  
"Whatever. I'm not just an amateur you know. I was one of the top four runner-ups in Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Duelist Kingdom is nothing compared to what I have in store for you."  
  
"Put your ego where your mouth is."  
  
Piotr growled. "Let's duel!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"I put this card face down and put Harpy Lady in Attack Mode. I also lay down Mountain as the field card. Harpy Lady now goes to 1500."  
  
"I put out the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in Attack Mode."  
  
Everyone gasped. On the front of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's chest was the face of Kaiba.  
  
"Oh yes," Piotr explained. "I have already beaten Mr. Kaiba. As you can see, he lost. Now Blue-Eyes! Attack!"  
  
"Ah-ah-ah," Mai said, waving her finger. "Did you forget my face-down card. Mirror Wall. Everytime you attack, your monsters' attack points are lowered by half. Now, I play Cyber Shield and Thorn Whip on my Harpy Lady. Harpy Lady! Attack!"  
  
Piotr: 1300  
  
Mai: 2000  
  
"You know, Mai might just win this yet," Téa commented.  
  
"I don't know," Yugi said. "We've thought that before and now look. He has 3 souls locked away in their cards."  
  
"My turn. I lay out the Meteor Black Dragon in Defense Mode."  
  
"I play Elegant Egotist to multiply my Harpy Lady into the Harpy Lady Sisters. Then I play Shadow of Eyes to make your dragon attack. Now Harpy Lady! Finish off the Meteor Black Dragon!"  
  
Piotr: 600  
  
Mai: 2000  
  
"You keep this up, and this duel won't last much longer," Mai told Trevor.  
  
"Yes. But I am far from finished. Hahahhahaahah!"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	7. Piotr vs Mai Part Two

Monster Duels 3  
  
Chapter 7: Piotr vs. Mai Part Two  
  
"I play this card in Defense mode," Piotr said, putting a card down.  
  
"Mai made her play. "I put out another Harpy Lady in Attack mode. I use Cyber Shield, Thorn Whip, and Follow Wind on her to take her attack power up to 2600. Now Harpy Lady! Attack his Defense monster!"  
  
"Got you, Mai. My face down card was the Labyrinth Wall. I now play Chorus of Sanctuary and Horn of light to raise his defense up to 4300."  
  
Piotr: 750  
  
Mai: 1600  
  
"I bring out Harpie's pet Dragon in Attack mode with an attack of 3400. I then use Dragon Treasure on him taking him up to 3700. I now use Reverse Trap. Your Defense goes down to 1700. Harpie's Pet Dragon! Attack!"  
  
The Labyrinth Wall was obliterated.  
  
"Noooo!!!! You are pretty good! But now I must end this."  
  
"I don't think so. I've got you on the ropes, hon. I don't think you'll be able to voodoo your way out of this one."  
  
"Mai might just win and save Yugi's grandfather, Kaiba, and Joey," Téa commented.  
  
"It does seem like it's in Mai's favor, doesn't it?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I just don't like it, guys," Yugi said, nervous. "Don't you think she's winning a little bit too easily? He's got something up his sleeves, I know it."  
  
"I use Monster reborn to bring back the Meteor Black Dragon in Attack mode!" Piotr said. "Then I use Remove Trap to get rid of your Shadow of Eyes. I attack your one Harpy Lady."  
  
Piotr: 750  
  
Mai: 900  
  
"I won't attack," Mai said.  
  
"Very well. I put down the Magician of Faith in Defense mode."  
  
"I attack your Magician of Faith with my Harpy Lady Sisters!"  
  
"Since my Magician of Faith was sent to the Graveyard, I get to take one Magic card out of my deck and I choose Monster Reborn to bring back the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I then use Polymerization to make the Black-Eyed Dragon of Chaos. With an Attack power of 5500. Black-Eyed Dragon of Chaos! Attack the Harpie's Pet Dragon!"  
  
Piotr: 750  
  
Mai: 0  
  
"I now seal your soul inside of the Harpy Lady and take your card. Hahaahhahhaha!"  
  
"That creep," Téa said.  
  
"I can't believe he beat Mai," Tristan commented.  
  
Yugi then transformed into Yami Yugi. "It's my turn. And trust me Piotr. You're going down."  
  
"What if I told you that my name was Piotr?" Piotr let his hair down and then unsnapped the pants to reveal that it was really a dress. He was a she. "My real name is Yvonne Marscov," she said. "I will make you pay, Yugi, for what you did to my brother.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Yugi vs Yvonne Part One

Monster Duels 3  
  
Chapter 8: Yugi vs. Yvonne Part One  
  
Yami Yugi walked up to the field. He stepped onto the platform and was raised above the field. He put his deck onto the field.  
  
"For Grandpa, Joey, Mai, and Kaiba, I will defeat you, Yvonne."  
  
"In your dreams, Yugi. There's no way you can defeat me. Remember, I can read minds and see the future."  
  
"I have a way to counter that. I used it against Pegasus in the Duelist Kingdom. Now let's duel."  
  
"Oh, I hope Yugi will be okay," Téa said, nervously.  
  
"He'll do fine, Téa. You just have to have faith in him. Do you?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then let's cheer for him."  
  
"Go Yugi!!!!" they both cheered for Yugi."  
  
"I'm ready to duel when you are, Yugi," Yvonne said.  
  
"Then let's do it. I place this card face down."  
  
"Hmmm. Huh? I can't read your mind. Why?"  
  
She looked up. Yami Yugi had transformed back into little Yugi.  
  
"I don't know what the card is, Yvonne. And if you can't read my mind, how can you tell which card will work best for you in the future. You see, I've stumped both of your Millennium Items. Now give me your worst."  
  
"I will, Yugi. I'm getting sick of your honorable prattle. I put down Sword Stalker in Attack mode and attack your face down card."  
  
Yugi transformed back into Yami Yugi.  
  
"My face down card was the Mystical Elf. Looks like the points are evenly matched. Now I put out Gaia the Fierce Knight in Attack mode. Gaia! Attack Sword Stalker!"  
  
Yugi: 2000  
  
Yvonne: 1700  
  
"Lucky shot. I put out the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in Attack mode. Blue- Eyes! Attack Gaia the Fierce Knight!"  
  
Yugi: 1300  
  
Yvonne: 1700  
  
"Oh no! Already she has the lead," Yami Yugi thought to himself. "And I have nothing to counter the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. What do I do?!"  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	9. Yugi vs Yvonne Part Two

Monster Duels 3  
  
Chapter 9: Yugi vs. Yvonne Part Two  
  
Yugi made his move. "I use Willful Sacrifice to bring out two monsters. First, I bring out the Curse of Dragon. Then, I bring out Mammoth Graveyard. I then use Living Arrow, Polymerization, and Mammoth Graveyard to combine my Mammoth Graveyard with your Blue-Eyes White Dragon, taking him down 1200 Attack points. Curse of Dragon! Attack the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Yugi: 800  
  
Yvonne: 1500  
  
"I play the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in Attack mode," Yvonne said. On the front of the Red-Eyes was Joey's face. "Red-Eyes! Attack Curse of Dragon!"  
  
Yugi: 400  
  
Yvonne: 1500  
  
"This duel is really heating up," Téa said.  
  
"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "It's really got me on edge."  
  
By this time, a huge crowd had gathered around the arena, watching this fantastic duel. Bakura walked up to Tristan and Téa. "What's going on here? Who's the girl?"  
  
"That's Yvonne Marscov," Tristan answered. "She's Trevor Marscov's sister."  
  
"Oh really?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yeah," Téa said. "She's also captured Yugi's grandfather, Joey, Kaiba, and Mai's souls inside of their cards and she's using them against Yugi."  
  
"Oh, my," Bakura said. "That does present a problem." Then he though to himself. "Two more Millennium Items I must recover if I am to gain ultimate power."  
  
Yami Yugi transformed into little Yugi. "I play this card face down on my Magic and Trap Card zone. Then I play Dark magician in Attack mode. Dark Magician! Attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
Yugi: 400  
  
Yvonne: 1400  
  
Yvonne played her move. "I bring out the Meteor Black Dragon in Attack mode! Meteor Black Dragon! Attack the Dark Magician! Here's where it ends, Yugi!"  
  
"Oh no," Yami Yugi thought to himself. "If that attack hits, I'm done for! I hope Yugi has a play or we're finished!" Yami Yugi transformed into little Yugi as the attack came towards the Dark Magician.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	10. Yugi vs Yvonne Part Three

Monster Duels 3  
  
Chapter 10: Yugi vs. Yvonne Part Three  
  
"Little Yugi flipped over the card on his Magic and Trap card zone. "You won't win this duel that easily," he said. "I use Spellbinding Circle to take his attack down to 2800, therefore doing less damage."  
  
Yugi: 100  
  
Yvonne: 1400  
  
"Ouch," Tristan said.  
  
Téa began to get nervous. "Yugi better pull off something quick," she said. "Otherwise she'll win this duel for sure."  
  
Yugi looked at his hand. "It's been an honor dueling with you, Yvonne. You've had me against the ropes the entire duel. But now, I end this. "First, I put out Summoned Skull in Attack mode."  
  
"What will that do," Yvonne asked. "Your Spellbinding Circle has worn off and my dragon is back up to 3500. There's no way you can beat me."  
  
"Oh yes there is," Yugi said as he transformed into Yami Yugi. "You're just too blind to see it."  
  
"What? Your two minds have remerged and now I can see your plan perfectly but it's too late to stop it!"  
  
"That's right," Yami Yugi said. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back the Red-Eyes Black dragon and I use another Polymerization to make the Black Skull Dragon. Then, since my Life Points are lower than yours, I use Megamorph to take his attack up to 6400. Black Skull Dragon! Attack the Meteor Black Dragon!"  
  
Yugi: 100  
  
Yvonne: 0  
  
"I was wrong," Yvonne said. "I thought that you were a cheat. I thought somehow, you had cheated to beat Trevor and that's why I came to America."  
  
"But why did you come as a boy?" little Yugi asked.  
  
"Because since I'm a girl, I'm not allowed to leave my country without a male escort so I had to make myself out to be a boy so I could come over to America and beat you so I could restore Trevor's honor."  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way," Yugi said. "But your brother had no honor."  
  
"I see that now. I didn't mean to hurt you or your friends, Yugi. I just wanted to make you suffer for what happened to my brother." Her bracelets glowed and Solomon, Kaiba, Joey, and Mai were returned to normal. She then smashed the two bracelets. "Only pain and suffering can from these two Millennium Items if they were to fall into the wrong hands," Yvonne said. "I must return to my country in dishonor. I am sorry."  
  
With that she ran up and kissed Yugi and then ran out the door.  
  
"I wonder if we'll ever see her again," Tristancommented.  
  
"Only time will tell," Yugi said. "Only time will tell."  
  
The End 


End file.
